RWBY:Blue
by Fabitz
Summary: Basically an OC drop into the story. Not very original, I know, but hey, I might actually make something good out of it. Man, I suck at summaries.


**Hey guys, this is my first actual fanfic, so if you could leave a review to tell me how it is, that would be nice. On with the story!**

* * *

So, how to start this story. You've all seen the jump in the middle, the action scene, everything. So how about the beginning. The start of all of this.

Let's begin.

My name is Blue Dallas. I'm 16, and I've got brown hair and ice blue eyes. People often tell me they're creepy, but hey, I can't change them. I grew up in Vale, mostly in the city, and I go to Signal Academy.

The start of my story was one lonely night. I was doing my nightly walk, as usual, and I was walking past the dust shop that Qrow owned. I didn't go there usually for dust, but tonight, my regular store was closed early, so I had to.

I walked in and went to the back, looking at some things for my weapons. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention my weapons; they are 2 pistols, one black, and one white, which say _White Knight _and _Black Knight_ on them. I've also got a sword named Arbiter, and a bolt-action rifle, the Springfield, for long range shooting.

Anyways, I walked to the back, and was trying to get to some things at the back of the store, when I suddenly heard some commotion coming from the front. I had no idea what it was, so I creeped slowly to one of the aisles and slowly peeked out to the front.

There, I saw a man in a white suit that appeared to be holding a cane of some sort. I wondered what he was doing until I peeked a little more around the corner and saw another man, in very similar attire (except that his suit was black), pointing a gun at Qrow, and some more men like him filling up bottles with dust from the side walls. Qrow also appeared to be giving them some gems of dust from behind the counter. One of them then began to walk to the back of the store, where I was. I heard him start talking to someone in one of the aisles, and it sounded like a girl about my age, 15 or 16. She said something along the lines of "Are you robbing me?"

That was the last thing I heard before 2 crashes from the front of the store. The one who was robbing her had been thrown in front of the window, and another moved in front of her. She tackled him through the window, and onto the street. I fully moved out of my cover and looked to the front to see that the girl had tackled the man out the window. She appeared to be clad in a red cloak, and pulled out some kind of mechanical scythe that fully unraveled before she spun it a few times and slammed it into the ground.

"Okay." The man in the white suit at the front of the store said, "Get her." He said and motioned with his head to the door. Three more henchmen ran out the door and one attempted to attack her, before she jumped into the air, pivoting herself on her planted scythe, and kicked him in the side of the head sending him flying. She then unplanted her scythe and spun it, pulling the trigger and causing the end of it to fire. I figured that it must have been some kind of gun judging by the hole in the end and the clip in it, and when she pulled some kind of bolt back, I knew that it must have been some kind of bolt action rifle. She used the momentum from her shot to hit one of the henchmen with the scythe end of her blade, and hit the other one using the momentum to slam him into the ground. His last henchman ran out with a gun and tried to shoot at her, but she used more momentum from her gunshots to avoid them. I snapped out of my shock and rushed toward him, punching him in the face and sending him flying across the street.

"You were worth every cent, yes you were." The man in the white suit said, looking down at his henchman. "Well Red, I guess we can say it's been an eventful evening." He said, dropping his cigar onto the ground and crushing it with his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around," he said, raising his cane and pointing the end at 'Red,' "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Right as he said that, he fired a shot from the end of his cane at Red. She shot the ground with the end of her scythe, and the momentum sent her flying into the air away from the explosive shot. I raised my hand to shield myself from the dust, and when it cleared, the man was nowhere to be found.

The girl turned around and looked at a nearby building, where he was climbing a ladder to the roof. She then turned around to the stores entrance and said to Qrow, who had been standing in the door watching the fight. "You okay if I go after him?" she asked. I looked back and saw Qrow nod his head to the girl while saying "Uh huh."

She looked at me and said "I'm Ruby, who are you?"

"Blue."

"Nice to meet you Blue; let's get after him, huh?"

"Yeah let's go!" I said, running towards the ladder and pulling out my rifle, firing it to the ground and shooting me into the air over the ladder and onto the roof. Ruby did the same on the other side of the ladder, and when we landed, Ruby yelled, "Hey!" to the man. "Persistent." He said, and from the other side of the building a large VTOL rose from behind it.

We both stood and looked at the plane, still in hover mode. The plane turned its spotlight toward us, and I squinted my eyes as the spotlight pointed directly at me.

"End of the line, Red!" He called out as he threw a red dust crystal towards us, before shooting at it as soon as it landed. I covered my head, and raised it after the explosion. In front of us was a woman with glasses that had a riding crop in her hand that appeared to be conjuring a shield. I looked up and saw the man cheering, but his celebration was short lived as he looked down and saw us, still alive, looking at him.

Ruby stared in awe at her as the woman pushed her glasses up and conjured a series of purple projectiles that flew up and hit the plane, rocking it back and forth and causing the man inside to stumble. I saw him walk towards the front of the plane and say something to the pilot, before he sat down and started controlling it. He switched into 'flying mode' and attempted to fly away before the woman in front of us shot a large ball of light that flew above the plane and erupted, causing large black storm clouds to form over it and disorienting the pilot. She waved her hand and multiple ice projectiles flew from the clouds, hitting the plane and shaking it back and forth.

The (former) pilot of the plane walked to the front, where we could see that she was a woman with a red dress, glowing arms, and a masked face. The woman (who I'll call Crimson) shot a projectile out of her hand towards the woman in front of us, who blocked it with her shield. Crimson then moved her arm upwards, and a glowing circle appeared under the woman, which then shot a beam of light upwards. The woman was safe because she managed to get out of the way in time. She then formed the shards from the now broken beam of light into a non connected rod, which she then threw forward towards the vehicle.

Crimson shot more fireballs from her hands, hitting the shards and causing them to break. The woman reformed them and shot them forward at the plane, hitting the cockpit and bouncing off. After they bounced off she then formed them into two more strings of shards which then flew around the vehicle in different directions. Crimson formed some kind of circle with her hands and shot it all around the vehicle, breaking the shards for good and causing the particles to fall to the ground around us.

Ruby looked at the woman and then formed her scythe into some kind of gun mode, firing shots at the vehicle. I too pulled out my rifle and began firing, but all the shots had no effect because Crimson kept blocking them. Crimson then pulled her arm back and formed five small circles slightly behind us. The woman front flipped gracefully forward, while I and Ruby had a…. less graceful dive. We both got up and looked only to see the VTOL flying away.

"You're a huntress…." Ruby said with awe in her voice, "Can I have your autograph?!"

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." The huntress said, pacing the room. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby squealed at the huntress. I could understand her being angry, as she was just trying to get the crystals back that the man had stolen. "If it were up to me, you two would be sent home with a pat on the back," Ruby formed a smile at this statement "and a slap on the wrist!" she said, smacking the table with her crop near Ruby. Ruby flinched back, scared by the crop. I would be too after I saw what it had done out there. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you." I wondered who it could possibly be who wanted to meet us, especially after what the huntress told us. A man with white hair walked in, and I immediately recognized him as Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. It looked like he was carrying a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee too.

"Ruby Rose," he said, leaning in closer to her. "You… have silver eyes." "Uh, Ummmmm," she said slowly. He then leaned in close to me and said slowly "Blue Dallas," in the exact same fashion as he did with her "You… have Blue eyes."

"Uh, thank you?" I said, unsure of what to say to him. "So," he said, standing up "Where did you learn to do this?" He said specifically to Ruby, pointing at a small translucent tablet that the huntress was holding, showing her fight outside the dust shop. "Signal Academy." She said.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons to mankind?" he said. "Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said, stuttering slightly. Ozpin said, setting the plate of cookies down in front of her. She slowly reached in front of her, grabbing a cookie and shoving it in her mouth whole, before reaching forward with both hands and practically devouring the whole plate. I smiled at the sight, and guessed that the fight must have made her hungry.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow." He said, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, that's my uncle!" she said, but with her mouth stuffed full of cookies, it sounded kind of weird. I chuckled at her voice, and she swallowed it quickly. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete GARBAGE before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like-" She proceeded to make karate chops and moves with her hands, and I laughed at the sight.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said, setting his mug of coffee down. "And what is an adorable girl such as you doing at a school designed to train warriors?" "Well, I want to be a huntress." Ruby said. "You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin said, sitting down at the table. "Yeah, I only have 2 more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress, because I wanna help people." After she said this, she spoke way to fast and I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"And you, Blue." He said, looking across the table to me. "Yes?" I said, wondering what he wanted to ask me. "What about you, where did you learn to do this?" he said, and showed a different fight from a while ago. The screen showed me using my rifle and pistols as well as my sword to defeat a gang of people somewhere in the city. I was wondering where the cameras are to record this, but I decided to go along with it. "Same place as her, Signal Academy." I said, looking at Ozpin. "You go to Signal as well?" "Yes, but I'm a year older and I've only got one year left. After that, I just want to apply to Beacon, same as her." I said, explaining my situation to him.

"Do you two know who I am?" he asked, looking at us. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said, and I nodded my head to show that I knew as well. "Hello." Ozpin said, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Nice to meet you." Ruby said, nodding her head at him. "You two want to come to my school?" "More than anything." Ruby said. "Yes, very much!" I said with excitement in my voice. He looked over to the huntress, and she moved her head slightly, sighing as she did."Well alright." He said, and instantly I and Ruby's faces filled with excitement.

Finally, I was in Beacon, and finally, I could become a hunter.


End file.
